


After All This Time

by amandaithink



Series: Keeping You [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficandchips, Fluff, Honeymoon, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tumblr: doctorroseprompts, timepetalsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaithink/pseuds/amandaithink
Summary: Some things have changed, some things have stayed the same.The Doctor and Rose continue their honeymoon.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Keeping You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837879
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Day 4 of Time Petals Week!](https://timepetalsweek.tumblr.com/post/624342155560878080/day-4-begins)  
> I used two of the prompts, the picture prompt and 'chips'.  
> This is also for the [doctorroseprompts summer fic bingo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/doctorroseprompts/623585764706598912) prompt 'beach'.
> 
> If you haven't read any of the other fics in the series, I feel like you should be fine. They're bonded.
> 
> As always, immense gratitude to [more1weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley) for betaing <33
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I own nothing.

“Roooooose.”

“What?” she asked, looking over her shoulder from where she was kneeling in front of her dresser.

“What are you doing?” he asked, finally sitting up from where he’d been sprawled across her- _their_ bed.

“I’m gettin’ ready to take a shower.” She laughed at him before turning back, pulling a couple tops out before tossing them back down, unfolded, and digging around some more.

“But why? You’ve just gotten up. You haven’t even had _tea_ yet! I’ve been waiting for you to get up for _ages_. Come back to bed,” the Doctor asked (he was _not_ whining, no matter what Rose thought).

“Thought you said you were waiting for me to get _up_ ,” she smirked, standing up and coming _near_ the bed, but not getting _in_ it or even within touching distance. Rude, his wife was being _rude_.

_Excuse you?_

“I meant awake. Should have said awake. Come here.” He held out both hands, making little grabbing motions and smiling, hoping to lure her.

“Doctor,” Rose sighed, but finally got onto the bed, where he was quick to wrap his arms around her, “my hair feels disgusting. You could always join me in the shower.”

Now _there_ was an idea. He’d done the calculations this time, and was certain that he wouldn’t knock her head on the tiles … again. Provided they didn’t use _any_ extra telepathy.

“For some reason, I don’t believe you,” she giggled, giving him a quick kiss on his temple, making their bond buzz.

“Mmm … yeah, when you go doing things like _that_ ,” the Doctor accused, though his voice wasn’t getting the memo about sounding upset. Then again, it was hard not to feel warm and fuzzy, cuddling with his bondmate - much better now that she was awake and could talk to him.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” she whispered in his ear, pecking him on the cheek before wiggling away.

“Rooooose.”

“Doctoooor,” she mocked, back to shifting through her clothes. “‘Sides, we haveta go see my mum today. Told her we’d be back a week after we last saw her.”

“ _What_?!!”

He sat up straighter, adjusting the bed covers. For some reason it felt wrong to be naked and talking about Jackie at the same time.

“For wedding planning. I’m not gonna leave it all up to her, y’know. Not only is it a lot of work, but I do have _some_ things I’d like in an Earth wedding and who _knows_ what mum’ll do if we don’t give any input.”

“Bu- but- but we’re still on our honeymoon!”

She dropped her shirts again - and now most of them had to be unfolded - turning back around. “We just spent _weeks_ at the Olympics. We’ve been honeymooning almost a month.”

“Yes, but we’ve only gone two places. And we have a time machine. I thought, y’know … seven,” he shrugged, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

Maybe he was doing this wrong.

Rose sent him a strong wave of _love_ and _affection_.

“Seven places?” she smiled, sitting next to him on the bed and weaving their fingers together. The Doctor couldn’t help but tug her onto his lap.

“Yeah.”

“Instead of seven days?”

“Mmmhmm,” he mumbled into the top of her head. He supposed her hair _was_ a little more oily than usual, but it didn’t _look_ bad.

“How ‘bout this,” Rose offered, “we go see mum before we _forget_ and wind up gettin’ the date wrong, and _then_ we finish up our honeymoon.”

“Counter offer - we go on the trip I had planned today, and _then_ sit through boring wedding planning with Jackie, and _then_ finish the rest of our honeymoon.”

A lot of unflattering thoughts zipped across their connection before she said, “Wait, what do you have planned?”

Which was good, because he didn’t feel like arguing as to whether or not he would find any of the Earth wedding monotony entertaining.

“Well, I thought it could be a surprise.”

“Olympics was a surprise. This time ya gotta tell me,” she insisted, poking him in the side.

“Fine,” the Doctor huffed. “Remember when I was talking about hovercars?” 

“Mmm yeah. You said the best ones were on Toff.”

“Right you are,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “And Toff’s greatest megacity is Mailboon. Intergalactic hub, beautiful coastline, and our next honeymoon destination! I’ve even made reservations.”

Actually, he made them weeks ago, after they found out that all of the hotels in London had been booked for the Olympics. To have it happen twice in a row was ridiculous, and despite Rose assuring him that they really didn’t need to stay at a hotel, he’d _researched_ honeymoons. Hotels were a very prominent part of them.

“What else did you research,” she murmured, turning around in his lap to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Rose Tyler, are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, gliding his hands down her back.

“Dunno. Maybe. Depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On whether you let me shower before we get to Mailboon,” she laughed, quickly hopping off of him and skipping to her ensuite.

_Torture_. His wife was _torturing_ him. He should file a complaint.

“And who exactly are you gonna be filing that with?” Rose called out.

“You. I’m filing it with _you_.”

“Uh huh, well. I’ll review it next business day, then. Could you do me a favor?”

The Doctor could hear her turning on the shower.

“Next business day? When’s that?”

She ignored him.

“Could you see if you could find this top I have? It’s striped, think it’d look cute with my dungarees. Mighta left it at mum’s though, so if you can’t find it, just pick something.”

“You want me to pick out your clothes?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“Why not? It’s just a top. Not like I’m gonna have to commit to wearing it every day.”

“What are you trying to say?”

She didn’t answer, likely now in the shower. He’d been down this road before and knew better than to try to keep talking to her. There were only so many times he could repeat himself. Could use the bond, but telepathically talking to his wife about her clothes while she showered seemed like a level of domestic that was just too much. Best not.

So he rolled off the bed, put on a pair of pants, and then glanced down at her open drawer. Nothing striped was immediately apparent, and since over half of the drawer’s contents were messily strewn about, he pulled the whole drawer out and dumped it onto the bed. Blimey, she had a lot of tops! Should have known the TARDIS would make her dresser drawers bigger on the inside.

Eventually clothes stopped tumbling out. And Rose had _way_ more than one striped shirt. The decent thing to do would have been to send him a telepathic image. Determined not to make this all more domestic than it already was, the Doctor didn’t ask her and instead just began tossing every striped one he saw up to the head of the bed.

It was all going decently quickly until he picked up a shirt that he’d initially thought was striped, but wasn’t. He paused, staring at the Union Flag top.

It was a lifetime ago that she’d worn it.

He’d been a different man - _literally_.

A man who would have never been able to imagine his life turning out like _this_ . In fact, _he_ had trouble imagining it even as he was living it.

“Whatcha doin’?”

The Doctor jumped. He hadn’t noticed the shower turn off, much less Rose coming back into the room, wrapped in a towel.

“I thought you’d gotten rid of your old clothes?” he asked her, knowing that his tumultuous emotional state was likely bombarding her through their connection.

“Not _all_ of them,” she answered, tugging the shirt out of his hands and giving it a look over.

“But why’d you keep that one?”

“For the memories.”

_The memories?_ “You want to remember almost being blasted off a barrage balloon?!”

Rose sat down the shirt before pulling him closer, resting a hand on his cheek. “Was wearin’ that shirt the first time we ever danced together,” she smiled, standing on her toes and kissing him.

He deepened the kiss, slowly spinning them, but when he moved to lower her onto the bed her empty dresser drawer was in the way. The Doctor shoved it off of the bed, but the moment was already lost.

“Oh, don’t pout,” she chided. “Thought you wanted to go to Mailboon?”

“Time machine.”

“Anyway, I _just_ showered.”

She meandered over to her dresser, selecting the rest of her clothes. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep from grinning as he set about gathering his own clothes from off the floor. As he was buttoning his shirt, he turned around to see Rose pulling on the Union Flag shirt.

“Thought you were wearing a striped shirt?”

“Changed my mind,” she told him, as a few memories of the night they danced played over the bond.

_I love you_ , he told her, giving up on getting dressed for the moment, walking back over and snogging her for all he was worth. _I love you now, and I loved you then, even if I was too busy denying it at the time._

_I love you, too._

And this time he didn’t try to go further, but he just wanted to keep _kissing_ her, her presence in his mind glowing pink and golden and so full of love. Time in the TARDIS is relative, so the Doctor had no idea how long they’d actually stayed there when she finally broke away to breathe. 

“So,” Rose gasped out, “Toff, then? Maybe after a quick cuppa?”

“Wherever you want to go,” he told her.

“Toff sounds nice,” she laughed.

“And you’re sure about that top?” he joked.

“Mmm depends, think I’ll be a walking target in Mailboon?”

“Nah,” he grinned, giving her nose a quick peck before finally letting her go so that they could both finish getting dressed.

When he left for the console room, Rose still hadn’t found a pair of shorts she liked. By the time she joined him, a cup of tea and a half eaten slice of toast in hand, he’d already landed them at their destination. In fact, they’d been landed for 43 minutes. But it had given him some time to do a bit of TARDIS maintenance, which the Doctor realized he’d been neglecting ever since they’d bonded.

“Sorry I took so long,” she said, sitting down next to where he was lying on the grating, specs on as he examined a few fraying wires.

He glanced over to see that she’d settled on the black shorts that she’d first grabbed to begin with. Typical.

_Hey!_ she scolded him telepathically.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, scooting out from under the console so that he could sit with her. “You look lovely.”

_Thank you._ Her mental voice sounded quite prim for someone with a mouthful of toast. The Doctor grabbed the rest out of her hand and took a bite. Mmmm apple berry jam.

“That’s my breakfast, get yer own,” Rose laughed, immediately taking back her toast.

“I just wanted a taste,” he pouted, projecting as much sincerity as he could.

“Fine. You and your jam.”

He ignored her exasperation and just focused on the fondness bleeding through the bond as he sprang to his feet and put away his glasses. “Ready to go?”

“In a mo’.” 

The Doctor bounced on his feet as Rose gulped down the rest of her tea, grabbed her hand as soon as she stood, and rushed out the door.

“What’s this then?” Rose asked, looking around at the white and pastel green hallway they were now in.

“Hovercar rental place.”

“Don’t already got one in the garage?” She lightly elbowed his side, grinning with her tongue between her teeth.

“Might do, but not from Toff. I’d remember if I had one from Toff. Best hovercars in the quadrant!” he enthused, pulling her along, out of the side corridor and into the main rental facility.

She was still laughing when one of the workers came over and began to give them a long, noticeably rehearsed speech. The Doctor ended up needing to interrupt him, quite certain that he would die of boredom.

“Yes, right, I’m the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose. We’d like to rent whichever one is fastest. Also, most aerodynamic.”

“And can that also be a convertible?” Rose requested.

He turned to her, shaking his head. “No. No convertibles.”

“Why not?”

_You’ll see_ , he told her mentally, not wanting to alarm the salesman. Which ended up alarming his bondmate, forcing him to send her waves of reassurance through their link as they were led to their rental vehicle.

“What are you planning?” she whispered, when they were finally buckling in after he had lied on a bunch of pointless paperwork.

“To have fun,” he grinned, turning on the car and grabbing the joystick-like controls.

The facilities garage doors opened and he engaged the thrusters, slowly exiting the building before punching it once they’d hit open air.

“Woah!” Rose shouted, having not realized that they’d been 30 stories up.

“Woo hoo! Hovercars, really, brilliant inventions,” the Doctor crowed, speeding up into the lavender sky and swerving around one of Mailboon’s many giant frosted-glass skyscrapers.

“Aren’t there some sort of rules for driving here?”

“Sure there are.”

“And are we followin’ ‘em?” she asked, trying and failing to stop her laughter from bubbling out. Rose was having a blast and he knew it.

“Nope!” He gave his wife a manic smile. “Wanna do a barrel roll?”

They ended up being late for their reservation’s check in time after being pulled over by a Traffic Control Agent, to whom the Doctor had to sincerely, _sincerely_ apologize to, promising to never again do a barrel roll with a hovercraft. And he really had meant it when he said that it won’t happen again, being as they’d already done five and Rose was starting to feel a bit ill.

Luckily they weren’t very strict about it, and soon an attendant was showing them the way to their room.

_You didn’t tell me we were goin’ to a resort,_ his bondmate chastised him telepathically as they were being taken to some sort of different exit. He could tell she wasn’t actually upset with him based on the sheer amount of excitement passing through their bond.

_Is there a difference?_

Before she could reply, the attendant opened a door and said, “And here is your hovercart, for traveling to the different resort areas.”

“Rose! It’s a hover golf cart! They have hover _golf carts_!” the Doctor exclaimed, running up to it and hopping into the driver's seat. “I didn’t know there’d be hover golf carts! Oh, this is just _brilliant_.” He turned to the bemused looking employee. “Do you know how fast it can go?”

“He’s just kidding,” Rose quickly _lied_ , before following him into the cart, waving goodbye to the young girl.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“We _just_ got pulled over for your reckless drivin’,” she told him, crossing her arms. “If you hadn’t lied your arse off and had the psychic paper tell ‘em you had some sort of weird galactic-diplomatic immunity, they woulda taken the car away. You mighta even had to spend the night in jail. I’ve never been to a resort before, I don’t wanna get kicked out _yet_.”

“Ah, right, yes, you may have a point,” he agreed, tugging on his ear and scratching the back of his neck.

She glared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. “It was so much fun before we got caught, though.”

“I know!” he agreed, activating the hovercart and only _slightly_ speeding to their room.

Which, actually, wasn’t exactly a _room_ , per se.

“These are like tiny bungalows!” his wife marveled as he turned onto their little cart resort-y road thing. 

“Oooh, you’re right. I couldn’t think of the word earlier.”

“Earlier?”

The Doctor pulled to a stop outside of their bungalow-suite. As if on cue, the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing filled the air. Rose turned to him, brows furrowed.

“While I was waiting for you earlier, I thought I’d drop off our luggage,” he explained. “May have cut it a bit close. Just a smidge.”

“But I didn’t pack a suitcase, and I can’t imagine you knowing how to pack one.”

“I do so know how to pack a suitcase … probably. Besides, I had the TARDIS pack them for us. Well, for you, mostly. I don’t really need one.”

He took her hand and jogged inside, sonicking the lock out of habit. Sure enough, the two suitcases the TARDIS had provided him were right where he remembered leaving them.

“Oh my god! Is this our own private beach?! Oh, we have to go! I hope the TARDIS packed me some suit options.” 

Rose ran over to the patio doors and the Doctor leaned against the counter of the open-concept style kitchenette, smiling as he watched her. She was radiating such pure _joy_ over the bond, he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt happiness like this. It didn’t exactly top the day they’d bonded, but it was also a very different sort of happy. When he’d been picking out hotels, he had remembered that Rose loved the beach, but he hadn’t realized she would feel like _this_. He had a sudden desire to take her to as many different beaches as he possibly could.

“It’s not just the beach,” she laughed, bounding over and wrapping her arms around him. “It’s also being at a resort, and with _you_ , and on our honeymoon. ’S perfect.”

He kissed her, deciding that it could only make things _more_ perfect and hoping his bondmate would agree. And based on the way she immediately started snogging him, she agreed wholeheartedly. 

“I thought you wanted to go to the beach?” the Doctor asked a little breathlessly when Rose began kissing down his neck.

“I do. Soon. Not just yet, though.”

“Oh. Well. Okay. I mean, no complaints. Do, erm, carry on,” he rambled just a little bit, sliding his hands over her hips, under her shirt.

“Thought you might want to help me get undressed. Y’know, so I can change into my suit,” she suggested, loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton his collar.

“I’d love to, but you seem to be the one doing the undressing.”

Rose paused and looked up at him. “Aren’t you gonna swim with me this time?”

“Oh … am I supposed to?”

She frowned, brows furrowing. “No, you’re not _supposed_ to do anything. I just thought you might want to. You’re not doing all of this because you think you’re supposed to, are you?”

The Doctor quickly projected as much love as he possibly could over the bond, quietly chastising himself behind his barriers for mucking things up. “No no no no no, I am 100% doing all of this because I want to. You’ve got to be able to tell that I want to do all of this, right?”

Rose gave him a slow nod.

“I just- I’m not- this honeymooning business isn’t exactly common knowledge for me. I did tell you about the research, after all. So I was just- it _does_ seem like couples on their honeymoon tend to do all of their activities together. And I’m not really one for swimming in oceans and lakes and things, but I thought I- I-”

“No, I get it,” she interrupted and he was quite grateful, because his thought process had been getting away from him a bit. “And I know you don’t like changing your clothes. It’s fine.”

But still, she stepped back and then made her way over to the luggage and the Doctor threw up a bunch of barriers before mentally kicking himself.

“Which one is mine?” Rose interrupted his self-chastisement.

“Eh?”

“There’s two. Which one is mine?”

“Aren’t they both yours?”

“You think I need two suitcases? How long are we staying, anyway?”

He shrugged. “Long as you like? I only booked a week, though.”

She sat down and opened one of the suitcases before she began cackling. 

“What?! What is it?!”

“Ahh, come look!” she squealed, clutching her sides.

And soon as he ran over, the Doctor began cursing his irritating time ship. It was a suitcase full of a dreadful mix of paisley and floral button ups.

“This is ridiculous, I’m not wearing any of these.”

“Aww, they’re your vacation shirts.”

“I don’t need vacation shirts.”

“Oh, look, she’s packed you some swim trunks!” Rose noticed, holding up the swimwear for inspection - TARDIS blue, the pair he always wore ‘round the pool. Which reminded him-

“Why can’t my reason for wanting to do something be because it makes you happy?” he asked her.

The teasing grin left her face. “I mean, that’s sweet, Doctor. And you can, but you shouldn’t if the thing would make you _un_ happy.”

“But it’s not like I’m vehemently against swimming in natural water formations. It’s just kind of … icky.”

“Icky?”

“Yes, so if I can avoid it, I will. Though I did swim the channel for fun once, but that was different. I much prefer pools.”

“Then why’ve I never seen ya use the one on the TARDIS?” she asked, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

“Well … I mean …” _I might have, kind of, not trusted myself to swim with you, so little clothing involved_ , he admitted telepathically, too embarrassed to say it aloud.

Rose giggled. “Suppose that’s fair.”

“We do have our own pool. It’s a very posh hotel. This is the honeymoon suite,” he told her. “We could swim together in the pool.”

“Okay. You’ll wear these at the beach with me?”

“B- but _sand_.”

The Doctor decided that as much as he didn’t care for his wife laughing at him, it was still preferable to her being mad at him. Besides, it did feel very nice in his head when she did it.

“Alright, alright, sit on the beach in your suit.”

“I could take off the coat? And the jacket? Maybe roll up my sleeves? Oh, and some sunglasses! That will be quite beach-y, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” came her idle response as she opened her own suitcase and began to rifle through it. Thankfully it didn’t take her long to select something to wear. “I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared into a bathroom and the Doctor sighed. Still quite a long way from helping her get undressed. Needing something to occupy himself, he closed and moved the suitcases into the largest bedroom. While there, he did shed his coat and jacket, hooking a pair of sunglasses to his shirt before going back out into the main living area.

Just as he finished adjusting his shirtsleeves, Rose emerged wearing a bikini that matched his swim shorts exactly. It took him longer than he’d like to notice that his mouth had fallen open.

_Glad you like it_ , Rose’s mental voice was bright and giggly.

“You’re positive you want to go to the beach right now, yes?” he felt the need to double check.

“Yup.”

“Right. Well then, erm, oh!” He dug into his pocket. “Sunscreen pill?”

“Why don’t we do it the old fashioned way?” she asked, sauntering up to him.

“Why would we do that?” the Doctor asked, frowning. She’d never refused a sunscreen pill before. “These are way better than 21st century Earth sunscreen.”

She knew that. He’d told her ages ago.

“Mmm … I dunno, there’s just somethin’ extra … _intimate_ about you rubbing it on my back. Since we’re on trip three of our honeymoon ’n all.” 

And good, okay, yes, he was not going to bollocks this up again. Not three times in one day.

“I suppose … just this once … provided you sit in the shade,” he tried, his calculations for her skin and this planet’s sun not quite being what his libido would have liked.

“‘M not gonna sit in the shade,” she said, still smiling as she shook her head.

“Keep your skin covered up?”

“Nope. There’d be no point in putting on sunscreen.”

“Wear a hat?” the Doctor valiantly continued.

“TARDIS didn’t pack one.”

“You didn’t even take the time to look. You were in that suitcase about thirty seconds!”

“The TARDIS knows I don’t fancy them,” Rose countered.

“Does she really?”

“Yup.”

“What if I rubbed regular lotion on your back, and you took the sunscreen pill?”

“I suppose I can work with that,” she agreed, pulling him down for a kiss before accepting the pill.

“Brilliant! Molto bene! I’m sure they’ve got some in the bathroom already. Those little tiny travel sized ones!” he exclaimed, quickly ducking into the loo and finding himself correct. “These are the best. Just a tiny bit of everything. In case you forget your own, I’m assuming. Imagine collecting them! Your hair could have a different smell every day of the week. Did you know, there’s a species of alien a galaxy away from here that are so large, a thing of your regular lotion would look just like this dinky one in their hands?” he asked, holding up the teeny tiny lotion for his wife’s inspection.

“I love you,” she said instead of commenting and he certainly wasn’t complaining, their bond bright and warm in his head.

“I love you, too.”

They grabbed a blanket and a beach towel before heading out to their secluded beach. Rose immediately ran up to the water, like she always did, briefly testing it with her toes before running into the teal waves. The Doctor put on his sunglasses and settled in to watch, just like _he_ always did, only now with their telepathic link he got to feel the entire experience from her point of view. It was quite nice to live it vicariously - after all, he never felt that way about going into oceans.

After a good twenty-three minutes she came back, dripping all over him and the blanket.

“Fun?” he asked, despite not needing to.

“Yeah,” she sighed, lying down on her stomach and pillowing her head on her arms.

“Good,” he nodded, smiling down at her as he picked up the towel and began to wipe the water off her back.

“Mmm thanks.”

“You’re welcome! Need a dry surface for the lotion.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that.”

The Doctor just laughed before grabbing said lotion and beginning to massage it into her shoulders. The noises she began to make, combined with the pleasure he could feel over their bond, quickly made it very difficult for him to focus. In the end, the only thing that kept him from escalating things was his very real desire to not get a bunch of sand in some very unideal places.

“D’you smell that?” Rose asked as he made it down to her lower back.

He paused and took a big whiff, immediately realizing what she was talking about. “We just had chips two days ago,” he couldn’t help but point out. Actually, they’d had chips a fair amount during the London Olympics.

“So?”

“I really shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

“They’re my favorite food,” she stated as if he hadn’t known this for years, pushing herself up on her elbows so that she could face him.

“You don’t say? We can get chips. I imagine the smell’s coming from one of the resort restaurants, so we could get chips for every meal if you wanted.” He finished up, sitting on his heels as Rose joined him.

“Think I’d get sick if I did that. And sick of chips. Can’t have that. But right now? Definitely. Then we can both go swimming. Just need to put my shorts and shirt on.”

“I think this is the shortest I’ve ever seen you spend at the beach,” the Doctor commented, following after her as she headed back into the suite. 

“Well, this time we’ve got all _week_. And it’s a private beach. Can go whenever I feel like it,” she grinned, and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“We’ll have to have them, you know, at the, er- after-wedding thing, reception! The reception. Chips.”

Rose had been about to pull on her shirt but paused, smiling softly at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Chips. That was our first date.”

“Yeah, it was. You and me, chips.”

The Doctor wondered if maybe chips were one of his favorite foods as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, and I would absolutely LOVE to hear your feedback!! <3


End file.
